Invisible Here Too
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: So Kagepro has a place on FF! We can write everybody, right? ...wait...why is Kido upset? A short little drabble after my mind had too much imagination.


**Singing: Well since I noticed a certain **_**mistake **_**in the new Kagepro category, I think I'll write something here. Not what I intended during my hiatus, but still, this is a short drabble, so forgive me~ ^J^**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido was not upset.

_Not upset._

She was not amused. That was all. There was a clear divide between upset and unamused. If she was upset, then Kano-

"Kiiiiiidooooo_ooo_!"

…Speak of the cat eyed devil.

Kano let himself into his friend's room, totally ignoring the death glare thrown at him. Slyly, he kneeled onto the floor and placed his elbows on the bed while tucking his chin into his locked fingers. His golden eyes shone with mischief as he could practically smell Kido's foul mood from the other side of the bed.

"How ya feelin'?" Kano sang with a Cheshire grin. There was no reply from the green haired girl as her scowl was bounced off Kano completely. Casually glancing around the room, Kano spotted Kido's laptop on the bed. "What's this?"

He snatched the device and glanced at the web page fully on the screen. His eyes widened at what it was. "Oh! Fanfiction dot net! I remember Mary-chan saying something about this!" he noticed one of the character categories were open but he skimmed up to the top to see what this page was for. He paused. "Ka…_Kagerou Days? _That's us!"

There weren't much fanfics, so this must be pretty new. Because, really, if Kano's song had so much love and got into the top 3 Vocaloid Ranking songs two weeks in a row, their series must be going pretty well. Beside, someone wrote a fanfic on _his _song. He had to check it out to see if they could see through what it really meant.

There were other fanfics in other languages, but the ones in English were mostly about Shintaro and Ayano. There was one with Seto and Mary, and – Kano shivered; he had to remind himself to _not _let Mary read the one with him and Seto together. After skimming through the single page, he pouted.

"Oh come, where's a fanfic on me and Tsubomi-chan!? Where's the KanoKido!?" he whined. After a few moments, he realized the problem. _Maybe I have to go to the M rated section! _He snickered to himself as he moved the mouse cursor to the selections. That was when he remembered that one of the character categories were still open and his sharp eyes caught on something _pretty _interesting.

"Oh…Kido…" at the corner of Kano's eyes, there was a twitch from his female friend. "Don't tell me…" he started really – really –_ slooooowly_, as there was a laugh coming up. "The reason you're…upset…was because…your _name _is not in the character list?!"

That did it. Even without the leader's reaction, Kano fell back onto the floor and rolled around, cackling madly. "Oh my…this makes _absolute sense! _Such a silly mistake they made! Yet so funny! I mean, c'mon! People can't see or feel your presence, so this is what the website is trying to say! HAHAHA! _You're invisible on a website too! _Oh wait! This might not be an accident at all! Maybe this was on purpose! Someone is a Kagepro fan on the website so pffffft HAHAHA!"

**CLICK**

Laughter just died instantly once Kano heard the sound of the door being locked. He glanced at it, seeing no one near it at all. Silence loomed over him, along with a dreadful feeling that he might have went a bit too far. Steadily, he sat up, glancing around the room for anyone else's presence.

"Hello? Kido? …Leader-san? …Tsubomi-chan?"

He prayed that the teenage girl was just too mad to stay near him and went out for some fresh air while locking him in her room. But somehow, that didn't seem possible at all. He knew this feeling. It was when…

A hand appeared on his shoulder, making him jump and turn his head around to see the furious red eyes of the leader of their gang.

For the rest of the day, the residents of Mekakushi Dan heard the sound of extreme pulverizing from their leader's room.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Gomenasai, Kano-san~ I'm being REALLY horrible, aren't I? But really, not funny! Fix the character names section! I want to read and write KanoKido fanfics! ):I**

**Proof of what I'm saying is true...just try and look for Kido's name! kiki-kai. tumblr . c.o.m / post / 46235228765**


End file.
